Tournament
The Tournament system allows the user to play against other players for a reward. Tournaments occur once a week and players who are interested in participating must pay a registration fee. Players who register for the tournament will be paired against others of the same League. The Registration fee will also depend on what League you are in as well. The Tournament map used will always be the current seasonal map. Players can register for the Tournament through the home screen. Those who do not wish to participate in the Tournament may spectate. Spectators will also receive a rewarded for viewing at least one match. Day and Time Tournaments take place every Monday. All of the following times listed below are in EST and take place at a.m. hours. * Registration Period: 5:59 - 6:09. * Brackets Viewing Period: 6:10 - 6:15. * Round 16: 6:15 - 6:25. * Round 8: 6:26 - 6:36. * Round 4: 6:37 - 6:47. * The Finals: 6:48 - 6:58. Set Up and Info Participants are broken down into pairs of 8 within the same League. If there are more than 8 pairs, separate groups will be made to accommodate the rest of the participants. The bracket system is no different than any other tournament bracket system. Winners move to the next round, losers are out of the Tournament. * Players are randomly paired with their opponent. During the Bracket Viewing Period, players are able to look at other's profiles to get an idea on who they are facing. (Most players keep their cards private so you're most likely looking at Character, Joker, Dice, and Goods.) * When the round starts, participating players have 2 minutes in a lobby to tap the Ready button to start the match. Failure to do so will result in forfeit and the active player will automatically advance to the next round. * Competitors are given 10 minutes to battle it out. (The 2 minutes in the lobby count towards the 10 minutes of play) If no winner is declared within 10 minutes who ever has the most JOY will advance to the next round. Rules # Only contestants above Lv.12 are allowed to participate. # Players can only participate in the same League Tournament as their Genius League grade. (Meaning if you are in the Masters League, you will be entered into the Masters League Tournament) # Matches will be 1:1 Singles Matches. # Matches are proceeded on the season map. # Virtual JOY will be used for the Tournament. (Players begin with 12B Start Money & 15T JOY) # The Max JOY & City Toll are capped at 12T JOY. # Bankrupt users will lose however, you do get to request a loan if you are able to and the loan amount is increased each time. # Winner will move on to the next round. # If player does not participate in the match it will be seen as a forfeit. # Rewards will be sent depending on wins at the end. Registration Fee & Rewards Rewards are based on your league and where you place. Spectating Tournament - Free Bronze League - Fee: 50 Gems Silver League - Fee: 100 Gems Gold League - Fee: 150 Gems Platinum League - Fee: 200 Gems Diamond League - Fee: 250 Gems Master League - Fee: 300 Gems Challenger League - Fee: 500 Gems Tips Here are some tips that may help you in your conquest. * Scope out your opponents profile see what kind of Character, Joker, Goods, Dice, and Skill Cards they are using. Higher tier players usually keep their Skill Cards private but lower tier players rarely do. ** You can sometimes create a counter to who your facing. (Example: if you are facing Dr. X it would be wise to the Marionette Defense Good since most Dr. X's combo with the Marionette Skill Card.) * Set your own skill cards to private. * If you are able, equip hidden dice. Participants are able to use hidden dice once per match for free. * End the match quickly. The goal is to bankrupt the opponent, JOY amount does not matter. * Ask your Guild managers to activate Guild Emblems to increase Dice Control and Character's Stats. Gallery Registerhomescreen.png| Registration button on home screen Registerscreen.png| Registration page. Tournamentgroup.png| Divided groups. Tournamentbrackets.png| Brackets Tournamentadvancing.png| Brackets after eliminations Tortymatching.png| Matching page. Tortywin.png| After match screen. Finals.png| Finals screen. Category:Tournament Category:Competitive Category:Game Features